


Between two stacks

by JLKnox



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Against a Wall, DTR attempt, DTR thwarted, F/M, Internal Monologue, Multi, Myf POV, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threat of discovery, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLKnox/pseuds/JLKnox
Summary: There are a few "in the archives" fics out here, but I really wanted to smut it up. Unfortunately, some feelings and internal thoughts worked their way in, so it's not completely irredeemable.Progress only if you truly want to read a twinwich.--In an instant, Teddy twists his wrist and has mine in his hand now, bringing it up behind me and moving my hip against him. I’m pinned against the cupboards to my side and pressed close to his body and his nose hovers close to mine, breathing each other’s breath. It’s delicious and my heart races. I move against his hand slightly more and lean in to his ear. Just as Alex is about to say something, I whisper, “You seem like you know what you want right now, Gestalt.”It’s entirely possible that I intentionally licked Teddy’s ear on that last syllable.Gestalt takes a sharp, unison, inhale.





	Between two stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Thirsty Rookery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Thirsty+Rookery).

> It begins exactly with the archives scene, but for choreography purposes, I gave Myf one of those horrid ankle-length skirts instead of the horrid high-waisted trousers she was actually wearing.

I’m deep in my own head, and elbows-deep in reports from the evidence boxes, when from the left, one of the identical twins breaks my concentration. Alex walks through the door from the archive to the reading room.

“What ya lookin for?” His question startles me, puts me on edge, especially since it was another Gestalt who confirmed there was something to find – yesterday in the stairwell – when he said it was all behind us now. Alex is moving in slowly, with an almost predatory look in his eyes even though his mouth is laughing and his hands are jammed into his tracksuit pockets. Almost, but not quite, making it seem like a casual question. I’m unsettled, but remember the way his emotive face hoped I’d come to the crime scene to see him.

“Hi, uhm…just doing some research.” My unease is apparent by the way I jumped and the waver in my voice. I straighten some papers and say more firmly, “What are you doing here?” My alert and focus on his stalking nature has distracted me from hearing his identical body, Teddy, come in from a door hidden between two columns of file cabinets.

“Lookin for you,” comes from my right, where my back is turned, and I don’t startle this time, but I turn my head and shoulders quickly. The mocked-up mafia energy coming from him is strong, with his hands pulling on his fingers in front of him to pop the knuckles. His light gray double-breasted suitcoat is buttoned over a high-end plain black tee – his twin’s tracksuit also in monochrome, like casual and elegant sides of the same coin.

“I may have a problem,” says Teddy, and Alex picks up the thought, “Depends how we play it.” Their cadence is light, almost melodic, but Alex’s grinning face has gone serious, and both men stand still, subtly blocking my only two ways out of the reading room. The table in front of me is too high to vault easily, especially cluttered with boxes and reading lamps.

“I have to file a report on the Jeep I damaged yes’erday,” says Teddy, moving slowly closer, at an even and steady stalking pace, continuing to pull each finger gently. After the way I saw him enthusiastically beating a Vulture to a literal bloody pulp on the train yesterday, my guess is that all his digits dislocate often. His eye contact is intense, meant to intimidate. Like it did when I watched him on the train, this little act flutters a thrill in me.

With barely a breath between phrases, Alex continues, also moving toward me, “While we were doin…” his movements are more casual, his shoulder leans against the wall as he jerks his head up, “…wha’evva it was we were doin’.” And he grins, playfully. Which makes me smile a little back, at the memory of the kiss with Eliza and the unintended repercussions I heard it had for all of Gestalt.

Even though they’re more obviously blocking me in now, their bodies taking up all the space between the table and the wall on either side, remembering that kiss lets me feel a little playful.

“Cut it out –“ I say looking at Alex, then panning slowly to Teddy, “Or I’m gonna have ta kick you in all four of your testicles.” A tiny laugh is both nervous and amused. I lower my eyes and slowly raise them back to Teddy. “Does it really take two of you to come down here and ask me a question?” I end the question with a smile in Alex’s direction.

Although their bodies are twinned, Teddy has the lower voice and its gravel rumbles along the base of my spine. I can feel my arousal as he answers from behind me, and I purposely do not turn around – the flush on my cheeks already apparent from the feeling of being a small woman boxed in by two larger men.

“The more bodies I have around you,” Teddy says while Alex’s gaze is unwavering, and his playful grin is static, like an affectation. I find it hard to look away from him, but as Teddy keeps talking, I have to force myself to turn to him; it’s manners. My eyes linger on the curly-haired casual twin, though, and it’s difficult to refocus. Damn, they do something to me. Do they know it? From before? “…the more it seems to di-lute the effect you have on me.”

My face blanks as I take this information in. Obviously, they feel threatened…they have changed their stance on me (counting silently) six? times since Monday. They feel the need to corner a tiny skinny woman in an enclosed space. Power position – mine.

A slow grin spreads across my face, and my shoulders sway with amusement. “I have an effect on you?” I breathe a laugh out through my nose as I turn my entire body to face the thug-in-a-suit who is looking wholly unamused.

Despite this, a breathy laugh comes from behind me, with a teasing cadence. “It’s not funny,” this time the intense focus of Teddy’s stare is the difficult one to pull away from. The seriousness of what Alex is saying, however, helps me turn and refocus on him as he comes in even closer. “I crashed a fucking car”. He’s still grinning, and my lips press together in a repressed smile, slightly impressed with myself, and a little overwhelmed by his proximity. Centimeters separate our chests, yet he manages to be only casually threatening. He blinks and twitches his head, already cocked to the side. “Vat nevva happened before.”

With my back turned to Teddy, I can hear him step up behind me. Christ, what are they – the world’s hottest Weeping Angels? “I can eivver lie...to the vehicle depot…” Teddy’s pause causes me to turn my head slowly, a little uncertain of what he’s getting at. Lying would mean he’s willing to put this relationship down as unimportant – which he clearly isn’t, or else he wouldn’t be here. “…or I could tell the truth: I was kissin you.” My eyes widen as I take this in. Despite the intimidation, this is actually Gestalt giving me another chance to discuss this, instead of just telling me what to do about it. “I fot I should ask first.”

His face scrunches up as if this is a threat – like I would suffer some consequences if he did. Well, it would officially box me in to a relationship with Gestalt, in a very similar way to how they’ve got me trapped behind this desk. His face relaxes and Alex takes another step toward me, almost touching now, and his voice is almost tender. Clearly, Gestalt cares about me. And they are _very _easy on the eyes, all of them, but I look down as he asks the me I used to be a question that’s impossible for the me now to answer.

“Do you…” he pauses, a little wobbly, “want to come clean?” His face has relaxed from its grin and his eyes look earnest, he tucks his bottom lip in, eyes both hopeful and sad at the same time. He – they – really want that: an official relationship, on the books. My mouth trembles a little in response but I don’t answer.

Gestalt’s insecurity shows itself quickly, as Alex continues haltingly. “Or do we keep this…” he takes an unsteady breath in, but also trembles hopefully before he says, “…unofficial?” I mean, there’s a certain allure to an undisclosed affair, too. I realize that both options assume I’m going to continue with him – with them – in whatever this is. I can tell that Gestalt would be okay for a time either way, as long as we’re still together. But they haven’t actually said this to me. I don’t know how far along past-me had gotten into this …relationship?...and she did a rotten job explaining them on the video.

_You’ve known them forever_ does not equal _and there’s a decade of unrequited longing on both your parts and oh yeah we slept together. _Past-me must have been deep in denial if she didn’t see these things, I’ve only been here a couple of days and all of this is completely obvious. Although at this point, I have to take my cues from the past.

Trying not to look like trapped prey, I look at all of Alex and ask honestly, “What do _you_ want?” and am rewarded with the most enticing half-grin. Wow, okay, that _really_ does something for me. He gives the tiniest shake of his head and pulls all the threat out of his voice.

“I think if yestaday was anyfing to go by…” his smile seems genuine this time, and he nods a few times with another half-grin, saying so quietly, “…you mess wif my head.” I can feel my mouth form a moue as I try to keep from smiling. Good god, he is really cute, and it is quite nice to hear that I get under his skin. My lips part as my tongue licks them reflexively. That smile would be very easy to kiss right now.

Teddy takes one more step toward me, saying, “Destroy my ability ta…” and pauses for a long inhale, shaking like his other, “…compartmentalize.” I’m no longer just boxed in, this is to the point where I can’t even turn without brushing one or the other body. I can say no, I can push them away. Since it’s clear they care about me, I’m sure they would part if I protested. But instead the air just gets charged with this tension, and I was already feeling it. I get that static-y feeling that happens when people are so close to you that your armhairs can brush but nothing else. My whole body is energized and tingling, especially between my legs. I focus on taking slow, long, silent breaths.

As I turn back, again, to Teddy, I see his expression is softer, too, and he leans his head to the side, seeking my eyes. But the edge to his tone works its way, ever so slightly, back in as his eyebrows raise. “And if I can’t compartmentalize,” he continues softly, his eyebrows expressing slight worry, “I can’t do my job.” I hold his gaze, still feeling powerful in this situation. “An that’s a big risk.”

He just asked me to go steady and break up in the same conversation. Gestalt is completely out of their element right now. I feel a little sorry, but also a bit frustrated. Make a choice. Stand your ground, mafia. “Maybe we should take it slow.” He shrugs, eyes plaintive, “Stay under the radar.” Teddy’s thumbnail goes to his mouth, Gestalt’s anxiety-tell. He doesn’t even realize because he’s still making eye contact with me, trying to force a confession or commitment or answer of some kind out of me. “For now.”

Oh my god, he’s terrified. Gestalt is terrified. Four incredibly sexy bodies, and Gestalt is acting like a Year 9…is it possible they’ve never done this before? Never had a relationship where they care about who they are with? My heart breaks in an instant, and I don’t even know where it comes from, but the reflexive urge to grab his hand out of his mouth just happens. “Bad habit,” I say, teasing, a smile on my face and in my eyes. They’re actually adorable – Marshmallow Mafia is more like it.

In an instant, Teddy twists his wrist and has mine in his hand now, bringing it up behind me and moving my hip against him. I’m pinned against the cupboards to my side and pressed close to his body and his nose hovers close to mine, breathing each other’s breath. It’s delicious and my heart races. I move my ass against his hand slightly more and lean in to his ear. Just as Alex is about to say something, I whisper, “You seem like you know what you want right now, Gestalt.” It’s entirely possible that I intentionally licked Teddy’s ear on that last syllable.

Gestalt takes a sharp, unison, inhale.

Teddy grabs my hips and shoves me backwards into Alex, who grabs my shoulders, and lowers his nose to my hair and breathes me in. Careful not to touch his twin, Teddy’s large hands clench my hipbones and he slides his thumbs under my sweater at the waistband of my skirt. His face is furious…and hungry.

Alex’s voice behind me murmurs in my ear, “Don’t play wif me, Myf --,” Teddy squeezes hard enough to pinch and Alex’s hands are like vises on my upper arms. Teddy growls, searching my face, “I been tryinta figure out your game all week.”

I lean back and nuzzle my hair under Alex’s chin. “_My_ game?” I let a hard edge define _my _voice this time. I look up and over my shoulder, first in his eyes, and then to Teddy’s stormcloud of a face. I move my left leg back, putting pressure against Alex’s crotch – yeah, those joggers leave _nothing_ to the imagination – and he moves tentatively back. “_You’re_ the one who got all wobbly after I couldn’t call you back Sunday.” I move my right leg forward as much as I can, and Teddy exchanges a glance with his twin. I put my hands on Teddy’s hips and pull him against me, discovering that they do have identical reactions. My eyebrows shoot up and I turn up the corners of my mouth. “You’ve changed your message to me half-dozen times in three days and what’m I to think?” My eyes scan as much of his face as I can take in, and he crumples, realizing, but I’m on a roll.

I'm standing, pressed tightly between the identical bodies of Gestalt, pulling Teddy's weight against me and leaning back into Alex. “You’ve accused me,” I grind against Teddy; “Begged me,” I push back against Alex; “Walked it back,” Teddy; “Took a shot for me,” Alex; “Punched a guy – a _lot_ – for me,” Teddy; “Kissed me,” Alex; “Comforted me,” Teddy; “Berated me,” Alex; “Asked me to confide in you,” Teddy; “and when you’re finally ready to actually have a two-way discussion with me about it in private,” I’m panting because I don’t know how long it’s been for Myf, but this body just had a very nice little orgasm after all that and my head is a little cloudy, “you trap me here and cloak it in threats and so many options that I can barely get a thought together.” I’ve managed to inch them back toward the dark cubby Alex originally entered through. I move my hands to Teddy’s shoulders but look up to Alex’s face. They’re both stunned, maybe physically, maybe mentally.

“It’s so fucking obvious what you want, Gestalt.” I reach up and kiss Alex’s waiting lips. He’s surprised but leans into it. I break it slowly. “But I’m not ready to DTR after one night together.” Teddy’s face crumples again, his eyebrows and lips quivering. I lean forward and kiss him gently. He tries to speed it up, getting forceful very fast and I put my hand on his chest and push him back. “So maybe you could relax,” I glance back at Alex, “and take what’s offered,” I quirk an eyebrow at Teddy, “when it’s offered.” I use my head to indicate the dark corner behind us.

Gestalt needs no more encouragement. Teddy reaches around and has my ass in his hands as my legs slide around his waist although hindered by this long skirt. The twins pivot around the corner in unison and I’m pinned to Alex who is pinned to the wall by Teddy’s forceful kisses. Alex supports my weight at my waist and I lean into him as he sucks and licks my neck and earlobe. I put my hand against Teddy’s face and try to slow him down. When it just excites him more, I grab his shoulder and pull my head back, panting.

“Wait –“ they gasp together, “wait a second. Wait. Robert’s been stopped for a chat. In the hall.” I don’t ask where Eliza is, certain they’d mention if she was in a hazardous place. After a few heavy breaths, Teddy nods.

I lower my feet and turn to face Alex, who has gotten short shrift this entire time. He’s received the message and kisses me much more gently, a little tentative, but not hiding his desire, running his hands up and down my body. Teddy slides the tip of his tongue down my neck and kisses the top of my spine. My head jerks back and I’m gasping, grabbing at Alex’s cock through his soft trousers. Both twins groan so loudly I am sure the archivist is going to come investigate. I attempt to ponder for a second, but sex-brain is sure nothing bad will happen.

Alex’s head is sticking all the way out of his waistband and rubbing against his expensive polo shirt. My eyes boggle and I look up at his face, heavy lidded. I lick my lips and he nods, so I lift up his shirt and lean over. His head is glistening with pre-cum and is a violently dark pink. I rub my ass against Teddy as I gently lick Alex clean. My hand finds his balls through the loose fabric and I take his head between my teeth, swirling my tongue around his tip, being sure to be thorough.

From behind me comes a groan that is unmistakably pain-induced. I slowly release Alex and turn around. Teddy’s face is contorted and I look down – I hadn’t considered his well-tailored suit and that it must be rather constricting. Instead of up toward his belt –which would be bad enough – I can see the outline of Teddy’s swollen dick angling down his leg. Yowch. I glance back at Alex who pushes me toward his twin-self.

I tsk my tongue and tease him, tracing the outline with my fingers. “Gestalt, you aren’t learning at all. You have to tell me what you need. Or ask clearly.” I shake my head and step closer to him. “I suppose I’d be daft to not understand what that sound meant,” I smile and kiss the part of his jaw I can reach as my fingers quickly undo his belt buckle. He exhales, relieved. I pop open his button and he’s panting again, visibly vibrating as I slowly pull down his zip. I was expecting tailored boxers for the body which only wears suits, but his boxer briefs are a soft and silky woven material I can’t place. I hook my thumb under the waistband and pause, looking up at his pained and yearning face. I tilt my head to the side, expectantly.

“Please,” he gasps. “Please, Myf.”

I smile and tilt my head the other way. My fingers move down to the fly, navigating the Y-front and then stopping at the warm skin. “On one condition,” I say, looking him square in the eye. He gulps, excited but a little afraid. This body is the one who extracts promises from people after getting them over a barrel. I’m not sure it’s ever been done to him before. Finally, he gives a small nod. “I’ll help you out, here,” I say, then get on my tiptoes to his ear, “if you take what you want.” My hand slowly and carefully pulls his rigid cock out through the fly of his pants. I set my jaw and look him in the eye. “Now.”

My head spins as he turns me around to face Alex again and he hikes up the back of my skirt in an eyeblink. My hands fly up and Alex’s shoulders are there to support me as Teddy bends me over with one hand and with the other rips my pants to the side and I hear them tear. I’m wet with the mess of my mini-orgasm and from all the other sexual buildup of the past twenty minutes, so he slides in from behind with hardly any resistance, but just a little tightness at the end, due to his length. He and Alex let out simultaneous long groans; Alex’s half-lidded eyes flutter closed and I can see his eyes roll back. I continue to lean my weight forward against Alex's sturdy shoulders and Teddy begins to thrust from behind.

The twin-bodies have nicely long dicks with a satisfying girth to them, and Teddy feels so good inside me that I start to clench almost right away. “Please,” I hear Teddy repeat, “Please not yet,” so I take a very deep breath and hold it. Teddy pauses his movement, and Alex inches closer to my face.

“I’m sposedta take what I want?” I nod. He leans down and pulls up my shoulders slightly, bearing some of my weight. “I wanna take…” he inhales… “my time,” he says, and leans in for a gentle, slow, kiss.

Teddy slowly slides back and in again, holding my hips forcefully up against him, the metal of his zipper biting the backs of my thighs. Alex brings me toward him, and Teddy’s grip on my hips relaxes slightly, allowing me to pull gently away. Alex’s kisses and Teddy’s hips form a steady rhythm which is building speed incrementally, and I am inching my way toward orgasm, trying to concentrate, trying to hold myself back.

Sex-brain gets the best of me, and I start devouring Alex’s neck as his hands run up and down my body, pausing now and again at my nipples. He starts tugging my sweater set up, and as he’s about to pull one breast out of my bra, I reach my hand down below his elastic waistband, and wrap my fingers around his length.

Apparently, that was all Gestalt needed, and it’s like someone flipped a switch to the fast setting. Teddy begins pounding at me fast and hard, and I grab Alex’s hand to rub against my clit through my clothes. He attacks my tits, sucking and biting on my nipples like he could actually consume them. Teddy lifts me up, shoves me against Alex against the wall in front of him. Alex adjusts, and now my clit is grinding against his head through a few layers of clothing, but fuck almighty it does the trick.

I grip Alex’s shoulders with my hands and his hips with my thighs as my body starts to spasm, flailing with no concern for the rhythm or motion that will bring Teddy to his finish. He grabs my hips and squeezes so hard I know I will have bruises, immobilizing me so he can pound out a few last thrusts. Alex buries his head in my shoulder and shouts for all of them.

Teddy’s warmth runs through me, dripping down my thighs, and they stand there, pressed together supporting my weight between them, panting and coming down. We stay like that for a few moments, until Teddy begins to deflate, all of our aftershocks twitching randomly. As I am lowered down to the ground, I shake my head and each identical body holds one of my elbows until I’m steady enough to support my weight.

I put my hand on the mess Alex made of his joggers, and reach down inside. As I run my finger over the top of his head, he hisses and Teddy growls. I'm sure they are sensitive, but I’m too curious. I’d gotten a hint from Alex earlier, and was craving just a little more. I take a step back and turn to the side so I can look at each as I put my fingers in my mouth and taste them. Simultaneously they shudder and moan quietly. “Ohhh…Myyyyfffff.”

I lick my fingers very, very clean and revel in the taste. They both look at me like they’re going to devour me, again, right there. Teddy’s still hanging out of his fly, his head not clear enough to realize that he should probably pack up. I reach out with my other hand and repeat the process with him, comparing. I put a thoughtful look on my face, considering, imitating a sommelier. “Subtle differences,” I say, “but equally delicious.” Their post-coital faces struggle to grin, but I can tell Gestalt’s amused.

I smile, a little more recovered than they are, smoothing my hand down the front and back of this seriously ugly skirt. There are small sticky patches, but I am more than willing to just toss this and swap for the emergency trousers I have in my desk drawer. Teddy should be ok, but I hope Alex has some extras because he is _noticeable_.

“There,” I say, as I kiss Teddy gently. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” I look him in the eyes for a beat, and he gives me questioning eyebrows. I turn to Alex. “Remember, when you use your words,” I kiss Alex softly, “to give a girl a chance to consider, and reply.” I look at Alex and smile softly. 

“Does that mean…” Alex begins, “I’m not sure…” picks up Teddy. I put on some latex gloves and start packing up the files I was reading. My head will not be concentrating on anything for a while.

“I’m not sure, either.” I say, honestly. “I know what I wanted in the moment just now.” I load more files into the box. “But since life changes, I think you are right, we should take it slow.” I look for the lid to the box.

Alex and Teddy both scoff in unison. “That… that was slow?” I shrug, and hand Alex the box to carry in front of his waist as Teddy gets his clothing in order.

“That was now.” I give a pondering head-tilt. “The only thing we know about tomorrow is that it will be different.” They look at me, confused. “Tell the vehicle depot what’s best for the Checquy to know. I want your job to be secure,” I smile a little wickedly, “so I can see you around.” I motion them away. “Alex, can you take that box to my office and have Teddy bring me the outfit that’s in my bottom drawer?”

The twins blink at me as if I’m some foreign object they’ve never encountered before.

Maybe I am.


End file.
